dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Gang Vehicles
These are the vehicles used by the Alpha Gang throughout the series, usually to travel from Zeta Point to wherever the latest dinosaur has appeared, but not necessarily to travel back. As they often break or are otherwise destroyed during their introductory episodes, they rarely make second appearances. Beyond general terms such as “jet”, “rocket”, or “ride home”, these vehicles are rarely given names in the show. As such, most of the names used on this page are descriptive, unofficial, and meant only to differentiate the vehicles. They are listed by order of first appearance. Some models appear to be “upgraded” versions of other vehicles, but are here listed separately. This list does not include Zeta Point itself, the disguise for the Backlander, as that served mostly as a base rather than a vehicle when under Alpha Gang control, only being flown when controlled by Seth or Jonathan and/or Dr. and Mrs. Ancient. Alpha Dino Sub Appearing in Prehistory in the Making, it is the Alpha Gang's first used vehicle, using it to travel to the coast of Japan in search of the recently activated Triceratops. It gets split in half by a cruise ship as it surfaces before a clear view of the sub is seen. Alpha Shuttle Jet v1 Seen in Battle at the Pyramids, already showing signs of engine troubles. It is destroyed when Ursula summons Spiny inside the vehicle. Alpha Rowing Blimp Seen briefly in Bungle in the Jungle to track down Saltasaurus in the Amazon. When Ursula ordered it be put on the ground, Zander and Ed stopped rowing, and it fell from the sky, crashing into the trees below. The boat hanging below it was then used to float down the river, before going over a waterfall. Alpha Hang Glider Briefly used by the Alpha Gang to reach the Great Wall of China in Rubble Trouble. It was decimated when they flew through a flock of birds and broke apart. Luckily, they were wearing the springing shoes Rod had recently invented, and bounced the rest of the way. Alpha Chopper First seen in A Game Show Showdown as the Alpha Gang's transport to the Japanese TV studio. Though it ran out of fuel, at least the battery for the "no fuel" light still worked; the Chopper plunged into the ocean. It later reappeared in Field of Screams to bring out the giant soccer ball made of Alpha Droids and served as the Alpha Gang's means of escape after catching Altirhinus. However, Max kicked it out of the sky with a well-aimed soccer ball. Alpha Sailing Board Seen in Maui Owie! to bring the Alpha Gang to Hawaii. It became unbalanced and capsized backwards as soon as Terry and Spiny jumped off of it. After retrieving Styracosaurus, they paddle the remainder of the craft back to Zeta Point. Alpha Rail Cart Used in Dino Snore! after the Alpha Gang's initial arrival to traverse the subway tunnels of the D-Team's home town in search of Ankylosaurus. It was equipped with a set of speakers that drove the dinosaur mad, and when they lassoed its tail, it dragged them through the tunnels until it reached an aboveground bridge, where the noises of the city made it throw them off into the distance. Alpha Speed Boat Used to bring Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang to Italy in Child's Play in search of Pachycephalosaurus. After Zander pushed the "super turbo boost button", it sped out of control and crashed into a whale, leaving a splintered wreckage for the Alpha Gang to paddle to shore with. Alpha Jet Flier Seemingly autonomous in operation, it is first seen in Volcanic Panic carrying an egg-shaped capsule that deposited a squad of Alpha Droids onto the beach of Devon Island in front of the D-Team to block them. Later seen briefly in The Big Apple Grapple without a capsule. Used by Seth to retrieve Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang from the pedestal of the Statue of Liberty in New York City using a number of grasping claws. Again with a capsule, it deposited Super Alpha Droids to raid a fossil dig site for Seth in Full Scheme Ahead, later seen resting beside a cage with the rearticulated Tyrannosaurus fossil that would become the Black T-Rex. Alpha Jet Flier.png|Jet Flier with pod (top fin mistakenly purple in this scene only) Alpha Dunkleosteus Sub Used by the Alpha Gang to reach Japan near the D-Team's home town in All Fired Up!. Destroyed by crashing into the steep shoreline when the Alpha Droids row too fast and it can't stop in time. It gets its nickname from its design, which resembles the extinct fish. Alpha Shuttle Jet v2 A blue, more-decorated version of the original. First seen briefly in The Big Apple Grapple as Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang's transport to a New York City museum. Stepped on and destroyed by Terry when the Alpha Gang's dinos were trashing police cars surrounding the museum. It was either repaired or replaced, as it (or something extremely similar) was briefly seen again in Daddy Dearest as the Alpha Gang's transport to Tokyo in search of Dr. Z's Therizinosaurus. Its departure is seen, but its landing isn't, though it may have remained intact, as Dr. Z and Seth left the Trio there and they still managed to return to Zeta Point. Alpha Driller Used in Tee'd Off to arrive at a golf course in Augusta, Georgia, it surfaces into a water hazard and floods when the top hatch is opened. Later destroyed when Altirhinus was knocked into it while using Super Impact. Alpha Nautiloid Rocket Used to reach a Japanese airport in Just Plane Crazy, it notably lacks seat belts. When Ursula accidentally breaks a control lever, it spirals out of control, rams into Reese's plane in midair and damages her fuel tank, and tears up the runway when it "lands". It is later knocked off the runway by Seismosaurus, and the Alpha Gang retreats in the detachable rear section. Alpha Nautiloid Rocket rear section.png|Rear section ejecting Alpha Nessie Sub Used by the Alpha Gang in A Loch Ness Mess, it was outfitted with a floating shell made to look like the Loch Ness Monster to draw out the real one, presumed to be a dinosaur. However, its head got stuck in a tree and Chomp (in chibi form) gnawed away at the covering, forcing it to be repaired. The solution was to replace the head with one modeled after Ursula and dub the new disguise "Lady Nessie" (despite everyone already referring to Nessie as a she throughout the episode). It was armed with a pair of torpedoes, one containing a battalion of white Alpha Droids grouped together as large squid and the other a red energy net. When the net captured Chomp and Amargasaurus, the strain of them pulling cracked off the shell of the disguise, and the sub was destroyed by Spiny being thrown onto it by Paris. Nessie disguise.png|full Nessie disguise Lady Nessie disguise.png|"Lady Nessie" disguise Alpha Blimp Seen in A Miner Disaster, it was weighed down by too many Alpha Droids being on board, so they were thrown out the back to stabilize the blimp. However, with the main engine overheating and the backup motor without fuel, it still crashed into the entrance tunnel to the mine it was heading for. Alpha Pod Jet v1 Appears in Double or Nothing. Used by Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang to arrive at the base of their doppelgängers. They then took it to Las Vegas, but Chomp's Electric Charge attack knocked Terry, Spiny, and Tank into it, destroying it. A new one was seen in A Kyoto Caper bringing the Alpha Gang and Dr. Z to Kyoto to chase the Fukuisaurus (and the geisha). Alpha Hot Air Balloon Used by Seth and Dr. Z in Daddy Dearest to chase after Therizinosaurus. It is destroyed when the dinosaur falls off a building and onto it, prompting Seth to eject the Escape Plane from the back, which he uses to rescue Dr. Z after the fall. They then leave in it, leaving the Alpha Trio behind in their exhaust. Alpha Escape Plane 1.png|Alpha Escape Plane Alpha Rocket v1 Used in Rhino or Dino?, it was launched without a countdown after a group of Alpha Droids "helped" the Alpha Gang aboard. It was equipped with a "surefire parachute" that no one remembered to program. The front module separated from the rear engine module during the flight and nosedived onto the African savanna. Then the parachute sprang open. Another one was used in A Mesozoic Mess to take Rod and Laura to Barcelona, Spain, with the Alpha Trio stowing away. This one clearly landed properly, as it was flown back in one piece to Zeta Point. Alpha Rocket front module 1.png|Alpha Rocket v1 front module Alpha Pod Jet v2 A less-decorated version of the original. Used in Dinosaur Amour! for Ursula and Ed to reach Mexico. Not realizing that Zander (who was already there—long story) was running after them on the ground as they flew overhead, they accidentally landed on him. Seth later flies it in Ruff and Ready, this time with a full-fire rocket exhaust instead of simply a turbo fan for propulsion, when he arrives to retrieve the Alpha Trio from Australia. Alpha Pod Jet (landed) 1.png|Alpha Pod Jet (landed) Alpha Pedal Glider First seen in the opening credits of every episode, the Pedal Glider later appeared in Temple Tempest, where the Alpha Gang used it as their escape vehicle to leave the temple after failing to retrieve the Alpha Metal and losing the new Pawpawsaurus Move Card they'd found, both of which they completely denied having found in the first place when Dr. Z contacted them. Unfortunately for them, the good doctor had outfitted the Pedal Glider with a lie detector, and it zapped them and the Glider for lying. Left scorched, the Glider quickly broke apart in midair. It was later briefly used by the Alpha Trio in Amazing Treasure Race to scout out the treasure's island, but Ursula kicked Ed for bringing a copy of Pirate Fan Magazine instead of the map, the force of which snapped the glider in half. They repaired it to return to the Alpha Pirate Ship, but it broke just before they reached it. Alpha Fish Sub Used by the Alpha Gang in Falls Alarm! to travel up the river towards Niagara Falls, and notably described as "luxurious", it was only to take them so far. After that point, they were stuffed into the attached "motorized underwater missile filled with explosives" (specifically "not" a torpedo) that was to take them the rest of the way. However, the Torpedo Sub was quickly intercepted by Baryonyx and shot up and over one of the falls, breaking apart on impact with the water. Alpha Torpedo Sub 1.png|Alpha Torpedo Sub Alpha Rocket Jet Used by Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang in Ninja Nightmare! to reach a Japanese ninja village attraction to retrieve Dr. Z's Deinonychus trio: Dino, Dano, and Sue. For the occasion, he added nuclear power to the engines, and for brakes, it ejected the Alpha Trio onto square parachutes to slow it down. Naturally for the Alpha Gang, the chutes became tangled up with each other and the rocket crashed nose-first. Alpha Rocket v2 Briefly seen in Ruff and Ready, it was a 2-stage rocket used to launch the Alpha Gang to Australia, the four booster rockets ejecting quickly after takeoff. When it was launched, it had the Alpha Trio's doghouses (it makes sense in context) on a flat panel on the tip of the rocket's nose; however, the doghouses didn't survive the nosedive-impact-into-the-ground landing that most Alpha Gang rockets seem to make. Alpha Transport Ship A sea turtle-shaped cargo carrier briefly seen in Metal Imbalance in a flashback; it was supposed to carry a boulder of Alpha Metal ore back from Antarctica, but Ed used their money to buy a sandwich instead of buying fuel for the ship, so it shut down. Seen again (now working) later that same episode when the Alpha Gang arrived at the iron refinery and dropped a squad of Alpha Droids to take over the facility. Seth's Jet Used by Seth to arrive at the iron refinery in Metal Imbalance. It deposited a capsule of powdered Dinomond Amber into the vat of molten iron the ball of Alpha Metal was in, and then retrieved the refined Metal after the refinery exploded. Rod and Laura later use it in Dueling Dinos to leave after retrieving the Saurophaganax card. Alpha Scooter One of the only Alpha Gang vehicles actually named in dialogue, they were an identical pair of hovering scooters colored blue and pink, only used by Rod and Laura. In Dueling Dinos, Rod and Laura used the pair to speed ahead of Max and grab the Saurophaganax and Magma Blaster cards after Saurophaganax was defeated by Terry. The blue one was used again in A Mesozoic Mess to lure Allosaurus with a ham, but the Alpha Trio inadvertently interfered with their plan. Both Scooters were then used in Lights, Camera, Destruction! to hover around Terry's battle with Pentaceratops, but they retreated when Terry lost. Used again in A Kyoto Caper. The blue one was then used in Santa Saurus! to steal the cake Mrs. Taylor had bought. Alpha Jet #1 First seen in Mythical Mix-Up, it is one of the few vehicles to appear multiple times, and was perhaps the most-used vehicle barring Zeta Point/the Backlander itself. It took Rod, Laura, and Helga to Cambodia for "research", actually so Rod and Laura could capture the Stegosaurus. It was quickly used by Rod and Laura again in Beast or Famine to reach Chinatown, helping to carry the Alpha Trio back to Zeta Point after they failed to capture Mapusaurus. It was then seen bringing Rod, Laura, Helga, and the Alpha Trio back from Hollywood in Lights, Camera, Destruction!. In Planes, Trains, and Dinosaurs, Rod and Laura used it to chase the Trans-Siberian Railway train housing Ampelosaurus. They then used it to reach the D-Team's home town in Santa Saurus!. It was used by Rod and Laura in Full Scheme Ahead to bring a weakened Terry to Dr. Drake's vet shop. Jonathan then used it to get back to Zeta Point, bringing Rex when leaving as Zeta Point rose and revealed itself as the Backlander, returning to the D-Lab. Along with the #2 Jet, it followed the Black T-Rex in One Final Move!, but both Jets were damaged, #1 being flipped upside down. It later reappeared in Four Part Harmony being piloted by Dr. Z, still seasick from the last arc, who accidentally crashed the Jet into Foolscap's Pod Ship, resulting in both ships crashing. It later appeared in The Wee Musketeers when the Alpha Trio was sent to find the next Cosmos Stone under the guise of going for French bread; it crashed into a forest because Ed had forgot to fuel it, thinking it to be a "new type of no-fuel rocket". After being carted around under a tarp, it flew again in All For One to grab the prison cart the Teen Musketeers were in to stop if from falling into a ravine, but crashed again on the other side due to being too heavy. Alpha Propeller Plane Used by the Alpha Trio in Mythical Mix-Up after Rod, Laura, and Helga had already taken the regular Jet. It was in a terrible state of repair, and after running out of fuel, it crashed into the Cambodian forest. Alpha Sail-Backed Jet Briefly seen in Beast or Famine used by the Alpha Trio to arrive in Chinatown before crash-landing into a building. Resembles either a Spinosaurus or a . Alpha Jet #2 A blue version of the #1 model, it is otherwise identical save for its top fin aiming forwards instead of backwards. It was first used by Seth to arrive in Chinatown in Beast or Famine. In Tricks of the Traitor, Helga used it to block Seth's Saurophaganax before giving it to Dr. Z and the Alpha Trio to escape Zeta Point in, arriving at the D-Lab next to the #1 Jet. In One Final Move!, both Jets were used to follow the Black T-Rex. Though #2 was damaged by falling debris, it was the only one left working to take both the Alpha Gang and D-Team back to Zeta Point; however, the Alpha Trio had to be ejected due to it being too heavy to fly. Alpha Hovercraft Seen in Planes, Trains, and Dinosaurs as Seth's mode of transport for reaching Russia's Trans-Siberian Railway. It was somehow able to follow the train to where Ampelosaurus was defeated, despite Seth leaving it on the side of the tracks a number of miles back. Ancient Lifter Jet Though not an Alpha Gang vehicle, it was used by Drs. Ancient and Cretacia during the Backlander's mission to the Mesozoic Era to save dinosaurs as cards. Quite a number of them were seen in the Tricks of the Traitor flashbacks transporting captured dinosaurs in suspended cages to the card conversion station, meaning they were likely piloted either by robots or remotely. Their design perhaps inspired the Alpha Jets. Alpha Pirate Ship The only Season 2-exclusive vehicle, the Alpha Gang wore pirate garb while piloting it, including Dr. Z insisting on being called "Whitebeard". It was used as the main mode of transportation by the D-Team and the Alpha Gang during the Caribbean Sea Arc starting in X-Treme Map Quest. Rowed by a battalion of Alpha Droids, it has a variety of functions, including jet propulsion from a hidden underwater section, a submarine mode with a clear dome covering the boat section, and cannons set up to shoot flags, streamers, fireworks, and once a rope ladder. The cannons were Ed's 10th birthday present. Dr. Z Pirate Flag.png|Close-up of the custom pirate flag Alpha Pirate Ship Undersea Section.png|The ship's full size usually kept underwater Alpha Pirate Ship Submarine Mode.png|Submarine Mode Other Media Alpha Transport An arcade-exclusive, actually named plane-like vehicle with tilting propellers on the ends of its wings, it is seen in the Alpha Fortress story mode campaign. Rex has been captured by Alpha Droids and taken aboard, Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang fleeing in it with him after Max and Zoe beat Ed and Seth in a 2v2 tag team dinosaur battle. Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang flee in it again after Max and the rescued Rex defeat them in their main base in another 2v2 tag team battle, Zoe destroying the base with several Lighting Dinosaurs using Lightning Strike as the Transport takes off. Alpha Transport (back).png|Alpha Transport back view Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Arcade